My Love is My Family
by Shin Min Gi
Summary: Sebuah fiction ysng Min Gi buat untuk Dong Bang 5hin Ki Oppadeul. GS and FAMILY :)) YooSu, YunJaeMin, a little bit KangTeukSung DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**MY LOVE IS MY FAMILY**

**SEMUA TOKOH DALAM FF INI ADALAH MURNI MILIK DIRI MEREKA MASING-MASING DAN TUHAN YANG MAHA ESA**

**CERITA INI RESMI MILIK MIN GI!**

**DB5K FAMILY! ;")**

**PAIRING YOOSU, YUNJAE DAN KANGTEUK DAN DIMERIAHKAN OLEH CHANGMIN DAN YESUNG**

**UKE AS YEOJA **

**SEME AS NAMJA**

**DILARANG KERAS MENGHINA TOKOH-TOKOH DALAM FF INI, DIJINKAN MENGOMENTARI CERITANYA DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**TIDAK SESUAI EYD DAN TYPO BERTEBARAN, MAAF KARENA SAYA BUKAN ANAK SASTRA. HANYA ANAK EKONOMI YANG INGIN MENUANGKAN IDE TENTANG FICTION MENGENAI OPPADEUL SAYA!**

Semua bagian dari FF ini dilihat dari SUDUT PANDANG JUNSU

Suasana pagi hari di apartement yang aku tempati bersama suami ku, Park Yoochun sangatlah biasa-biasa bagi ukuran pengantin baru. Yaa... semenjak dua tahun yang lalu margaku telah berubah, nama asli ku adalah Jung Junsu, tapi setelah aku menikah dengan suami ku yang sangat aku cintai ini nama ku menjadi Park Junsu. Eu Kyang Kyang... kalau mengingat pernikahan ku entah mengapa ada perasaan menggelitik di dalam perut ku, sepertinya ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang bersarang di dalamnya.

"Waeyo baby Suieeeeku kenapa kau terus tersenyum eoh?" Kurasakan bisikan halus dengan suara husky yang selalu mampu membuat ku merona saat mendengarnya. Tanpa menoleh pun aku sudah tau siapa pelaku yang berbicara itu. Aissh, suamiku ini memang sangat pandai mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan eoh. Lihat saja aku masih dalam tahap menyusun meja makan seperti ini tapi tangan-tangan kekarnya yang selalu melindungi ku itu telah melingkar dengan indahnya di pinggangku.

"Yak! Yeobo jangan menggodaku, atau aku akan adukan pada appa!" Ancam ku dengan sedikit mengacuhkannya.

"Hahaha... Aku tidak takut pada appa mu baby, karena sekarang aku lah yang memiliki hak penuh atas diri mu Park Junsu ku." Aiish, bukannya takut pada ancaman ku, suami ku ini malah semakin menggoda ku. Kalau begini hanya cara itu yang bisa aku gunakan.

"Oppa, jebal jangan mengoda ku. Bukankah oppa harus kekantor pagi ini?" Ku keluarkan aegyo terampuhku padanya, yang aku jamin tak akan bisa ditolaknya sama sekali. Eu Kyang Kyang, Park Junsu kau sangat pintar eoh, pujiku pada diri sendiri.

"Arraso, arraso nyonya Park. Tapi berikan jatah pagiku dulu, baru aku akan melepaskan mu." Omo, dasar pervert. Suamiku ini memang tidak pernah mau kalah begitu saja. Tanpa basa-basi ku balikkan badan ku sehingga sekarang posisiku berada tepat berhadapan denganya, ah dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang masih memeluk pinggangku dengan sangat erat ini.

Chuppp...

Yap, morning kiss yang selalu dimintanya setiap pagi ini telah menjadi rutinitas ku selama dua tahun terakhir. Eu Kyang Kyang aku jadi ingat dulu aku selalu dan sering sekali menggoda eomma dan appa yang melakukan hal seperti ini tanpa sengaja atau memang disengaja di depan aku dan adik ku. Eu Kyang Kyang Kyang...

"Gomawo Caghiya..." Ucap Yoochun oppa sambil mengelus kepala ku lembut dengan kedua tangannya.

#####

"Aku berangkat baby."

Chuup...

Ucapan dan ciuman singkat dibibirku menandakan kepergian suami ku ke kantor, maka sekarang waktunya aku bermain-main dengan apartement ini. Yap, yang aku maksud adalah membersihkan rumah. Hahaha tugas seorang ibu rumah tangga yang sangat lumrah bukan. Eu kyang kyang. XD Sebenarnya kegiatan membersihkan rumah yang aku lakukan pagi ini tidalah bisa aku lakukan setiap hari, itu semua karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan ku. Yap, aku Park Junsu adalah seorang istri dan juga seorang wanita karir. Itulah sebabnya sampai dua tahun pernikahan ku dan Yoochun oppa, kami menunda untuk memiliki keturunan. Salah satu alasan kami melakukan itu juga karena Yoochun oppa masih ingin menghabiskan banyak waktunya dengan ku. Eu Kyang Kyang, dasar calon appa yang egois. :p

Tanpa terasa semua pekerjaan ku sudah selesai, mulai dari mencuci peralatan dapur setelah sarapan tadi, membersihkan barang-barang yang sudah mulai diselimuti sedikit debu, menyedot debu, mengepel lantai, hingga mencuci pakaian. Ahh sekarang aku bisa bersantai. Eu Kyang Kyang, jangan tanya kenapa aku tidak memilih mandi. Jawabannya sangatlah simpel, karena sebelum membuat sarapan tadi pagi aku sudah mandi. Eu Kyang Kyang... XD

Kuputuskan untuk duduk di sofa empuk favorite ku yang berhadapan langsung dengan TV yang aku dan suami ku miliki, tangan ku sibuk menekan remote TV untuk menemukan channel TV yang menayangkan acara bagus, namun sayang hasilnya nihil. Dengan malas ku matikan TV itu kemudian aku hempaskan tubuh ku pada bantalan sofa. Aiish! Rasanya sangat membosankan. Semua acara TV tadi adalah tayangan gosip artis yang sangat tidak bermutu. Aku sangat malas menonton acara seperti itu, kalau eomma pasti akan sangat senang melihatnya. Ahh! Biasanya kalau di rumah saat aku masih menyandang marga Jung, saat-saat seperti ini aku akan lari ke kamar adikku dan bermain dengan psp miliknya sambil tidur-tiduran sampai si pemilik kamar pulang dari sekolah dan langsung menggendong ku untuk pindah ke kamar ku sendiri.

"Changminieeee! Noona merindukan mu! T_T" Akhirnya kata-kata yang selama ini aku tahan lolos dengan sangat elitnya dari bibirku. Dengan perasaan rindu yang mulai meluap-luap kepada keluarga ku, aku putuskan untuk bangun dan mengambil sebuah album foto yang berada di bawah meja yang ada didepanku. Dengan perlahan aku mulai membuka album foto yang tidak terlalu besar yang memiliki sampul berwarna merah dengan tulisan tinta hitam yang sangat aku kenali. Tulisan eomma ku.

'Jangan pernah lupakan RUMAH Suie ku sayang'

Aku selalu tersenyum setiap melihat tulisan itu, aku jadi ingat saat eomma memberikan itu dia mengatakan bahwa appa berusaha mati-matian agar tulisannya lah yang ada di sampul album ini, tapi dengan mati-matian pula eomma melarangnya. Eomma bilang itu semua karena appa ingin menulis 'Tinggalkan si jidat lebar itu dan langsung kembali ke rumah jika dia berani membuat Suie sayang ku menangis' Eu Kyang Kyang! Appa ku itu sangat unik! XD

Senyuman diwajahku makin terkembang ketika mata ku melihat sebuah foto di lembar pertama dari album ini. Dalam foto itu terdapat foto ku saat berusia empat setengah tahun, kira-kira sekitar 18 tahun yang lalu, dan disamping ku ada appa yang memeluk ku sambil berjongkok dan memegang sebuah balon sambil menunjuk ke arah kamera. Aku dan appa sama-sama tersenyum dalam foto itu. Hua! Aku bahkan tidak ingat saat foto itu diambil. Aku hanya ingat pertemuan ku dengan appa untuk yang pertama kalinya saat itu di panti asuhan tempat ku ditampung. Saat itu umurku tepat berusia empat tahun.

01 Januari XXXX

"Annyeong ahjuci, Kim Juncu imnida."

"Annyeong Suieahh, Jung Yunho imnida. Mulai hari ini nama mu adalah Jung Junsu dan kau harus memanggil ku 'appa'. Arraso?"

"Nee arraco appa."

#####

Setelah puas melihat dang mengenang foto di halam pertama itu, akupun meneruskan membalik ke halaman berikutnya. Foto yang ada dalam halaman kedua ini adalah foto saat appa dan eomma menikah. Eu kyang kyang... Aku juga ada difoto ini, saat itu aku masih berusia enam tahun. Aku dan eomma memakai gaun putih yang senada, bedanya eomma memakai gaun panjang sedangkan aku menggunakan gaun selutut. Saat itu aku berada dalam gendongan appa sambil menangis, entah karena apa. Tapi yang sangat aku ingat saat itu aku takut, sangat takut malah. Takut kasih sayang appa akan berubah kepada ku. Eu Kyang Kyang... XD pemikiran anak kecil yang sangat konyol.

10 Juni XXXX

"HUUUEEE! T_T Appa jangan menikah! Kata Unyuk sama Hae kalau appa menikah nanti appa berubah jahat sama Suie! Nanti appa selalu percaya sama eomma tiri dan mukulin Suie! HUUAAAAAAAA! T_T Jae eomma! Suie gak mau punya eomma tiri! Yang Suie mau Cuma Jae eomma! Hiks T_T"

"Suie sayang, baby appa dan Jae eomma. Dengarkan appa."

"Hiks! Ne T_T"

"Suie gak akan punya eomma tiri, dan appa gak akan berubah jahat. Karena appa hanya akan menikah dengan Jae eomma. Dan Jae eomma itu adalah eomma Suie. Suie harus ingat arraso! Walaupun Suie dengan appa dan Suie dengan Jae eomma tidak memiliki hubungan darah secara langsung, Suie tetaplah anak kandung appa dan eomma. Tidak peduli orang berkata apa, Suie tetaplah seorang Jung Junsu, anak dari Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong! Karena ada benang merah yang sudah diikat oleh Tuhan di masing-masing jari kelingking appa, eomma dan Suie. Suie mengerti?"

"Hiks, Suie mengerti appa. :')"

#####

Hueeee! T_T kalau mengingat appa saat itu rasanya air mata ku akan jatuh. Aniya! Jung-Park Junsu! Aku tidak boleh menangis! Huaaaa! Tapi aku benar-benar rindu rumah sekarang. Ahh pabo, lebih baik aku melihat halaman selanjutnya. Di halaman ketiga, aku dapat melihat sebuah foto yang berlatar belakang sebuah ruangan VVIP di Rumah Sakit. Ada eomma yang sedang duduk di ranjang pasien sambil menggendong bayi mungil yang masih merah. Dan disamping kiri eomma ada appa yang sedang tersenyum sambil mengangkat ku agar bisa melihat bayi mungil tersebut. Saat itu usiaku tujuh tahun.

18 Februari XXXX

"Anyyeong aegya, lihat ada appa dan noonamu yang datang."

"Eomma, adik bayi ini harus Suie panggil siapa?"

"Suie chagiya, jangan terlalu bersemangat nak. Appa kewalahan jadinya mengakatmu. Hehe.. Suie bisa memanggil adik bayi ini dengan Minnie atau Changminie."

"Minnie annyeong! Noona disini! :3 Appa, appa! Jadi nama adik bayi ini Jung Changmin ne?"

"Ne baby, namanya Jung Changmin. Dia adalah anggota keluarga kita."

"Berarti di jari kelingking Minnie ada benang merah yang diikat oleh Tuhan sama seperti kita appa? Eomma?"

"Ne, arraso Suie/Ne, arraso baby."

"Apa Suie senang?"

"Ne! Suie senang sekali eomma! Eu Kyang Kyang... XD"

#####

Ahh aku jadi ingat hari kelahiran si food monster tersayang ku. Siapa yang sangka, aku yang berselisih usia tujuh tahun dari Changmin adalah noona yang juga sangat disayanginya. Eu Kyang Kyang. Aku jadi mengingat saat-saat menyenangkan saat bersama Changmin menghabiskan masa-masa kecil kami. Di lembar-lembar berikutnya adalah foto-foto penuh kenangan yang menjadi bukti nyata perkembangan pertumbuhan ku dan Changmin. Ada foto dimana aku dan Changmin ngambek berjamaah(?) kepada appa saat aku berusia sepuluh tahun dan Changmin baru berusia tiga tahun kurang, penyebabnya sangatlah sepele. Hanya karena appa membatalkan rencana kami untuk berlibur ke Jepang dan bertemu dengan kakek dan nenek dari eomma. Sebenarnya appa juga tidak mau membatalkannya, namun karena ada masalah tiba-tiba di perusahaan appa tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Akhirnya setelah masalahnya selesai, appa yang memegang jabatan sebagai CEO Jung Coorporation itu pun hanya bisa menuruti semua keinginan kami. Eu Kyang Kyang. Aku masih ingat saat itu Changmin mengingikan berbagai jenis boneka yang berbentuk makanan, sedangkan aku meminta berbagai macam boneka lumba-lumba dan bebek dengan berbagai warna. Bahkan yang lebih membuat aku tersenyum geli adalah eomma ikut ngambek kepada appa dan memaksa membeli sebuah boneka gajah dan sebuah boneka beruang, memang eomma hanya meminta satu, tapi yang membuat appa sedikit ragu untuk membelikannya adalah KEDUA BONEKA TERSEBUT UKURANNYA DUA KALI LIPAT DARI BADAN APPA! Eu Kyang Kyang aku jadi ingat muka pasrah appa saat itu. XD

Dalam lembar-lembar berikutnya aku juga melihat foto-foto saat hari kelulusan ku di Sekolah Dasar, Junior High School, Senior High School, hingga hari kelulusan ku di Universitas, setengah tahun sebelum hari pernikahan ku. Ahh eomma rapih sekali menyusun foto-foto ini. di lembar-lembar berikutnya ada foto-foto Changmin yang sedang mengalami masa pertumbuhannya. Aku malas menjelaskan pertumbuhan anak itu. Eu Kyang Kyang karena Changmin bertumbuh dengan sangat cepat. Lihat saja, di foto terakhir Changmin adalah foto saat dia sedang makan di acara pernikahan ku dengan Yoochun oppa. Aku ingat saat itu sang fotografer kebingungan mencari Changmin, karena dia satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang belum di foto full body untuk kenang-kenangan. Akhirnya dengan sedikit tertawa garing(?) appa menunjuk ke arah meja-meja panjang yang berbentuk makanan, dan tanpa di beri penjelasan sang fotografer itupun hanya bisa berkata 'Aigooooo' sambil berlalu menghampiri Changmin. Eu Kyang Kyang. XD Dasar Food Monster. Saat itu saja tingginya sudah hampir menyamai Yoochun oppa ku. Apa lagi sekarang. Aku dengar dari eomma di usianya yang ketujuh belas tahun ini, tinggi Changmin sudah menyamai appa. Aigoooo, apa anak itu akan menjadi seperti tiang listrik eoh? Tapi aku bersyukur setidaknya badan Changminieku berisi, jadi dia akan terlihat tinggi gagah tidak seperti namja-namja jangkung yang kurus kering seperti tidak memiliki asupan gizi. Eu Kyag Kyang. XD

Ahh tiba di foto terakhir, adalah foto pernikahanku dan Yoochun oppa. Aku bisa melihat dalam foto itu aku dan Yoochun oppa berada di tengah-tengah yang diapit oleh keluarga kami. Appa ada disebelahku disusul Eomma dan Changmin. Sedangkan di sisi Yoochun oppa ada Kangin appa dan eteuk eomma disusul oleh hyung Yoochun oppa, Yesung oppa. (Anggap semua keluarganya Yoochun itu PARK! MAKSA POKOKNYA! :p)

29 Juli XXXX

"Hana... Dul... Set..."

Blitzzzz

"Aigooo! Tak kusangka Suie kami akan menjadi seorang istri secepat ini. Eteuk eonni, aku mohon tolong jaga anak ku ne. Kami semua sangat menyayanginya."

"Jae, tenang saja. Aku pasti akan menjaga Suie, karena dia adalah anak kami juga. Kalau sampai Yoochun ku menyakitinya, aku sendiri yang akan membunuh anak bodoh ini."

"Ne itu benar Jae. Yak Jung Yunho! Jadi berhentilah memandang Yoochun seolah-olah kau ingin menerkamnya. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Suie karena ulah Yoochun, aku sendiri appanya yang akan mengantarnya ke depan pintu gerbang neraka."

"Aku juga pasti akan ikut mengantarnya Yunho appa."

"Yak Eomma! Appa! Hyung! Aku ini anak kalian dan donsaeng mu hyung! Ingat itu."

"Kekekekekeke! Apa aku boleh ikut mengantarnya Kangin appa? Eteuk eomma? Yesung hyng?"

"Ne Arraso!"/"Tentu saja minnie ah."/"Kita perlu bertukar nomor handphone agar hyung mudah menghubungi mu bila hari itu tiba Changmin ah."

"Ah itu gampang bisa di atur hyugnim."

"Yak! Yak! Mana aku ijinkan kalian mengantar si jidat lebar ini ke neraka eoh?! Nanti baby Suie ku bisa menjadi janda! Kesepian dan depresi akut! ANDWE! Begini-begini walaupun jidatnya lebar dan bersinar dia tetap menantu ku dan aku menyayanginya! Benarkan apa kata appa Suie?"

"Ne appa! Appa yang terbenar! Eu Kyang Kyang"

"Yak! Yunho appa! Suie sebenarnya kalia dipihak siapa?! Jae eomma tolong berada dipihak ku JEBAL... T_T"

"Yak! Jung Yunho! Jung-Park Junsu! Kalian salah! Jidat Chunie itu bukan lebar dan bersinar. Hanya TERLALU LEBAR dan TERLALU BERSINAR! Arraso!"

"HAHAHAHA/KEKEKEKE/EU KYANG KYANG KYANG"

"AISH JINJA AKU DIKEROYOK"

#####

Eu Kyang Kyang! XD Aku jadi ingat saat penistaan suamiku saat itu. Salah Yoochun oppa sendiri menggunakan gaya rambut seperti itu saat pernikahannya. Awalnya memang aku yang menyuruhnya memotong rambut tapi akukan tidak menyuruhnya sampai sependek itu dan memperlihatkan jidatnya yang err sexy itu. Eu kyang kyang. XD

Ahh tanpa terasa semua foto dalam album itu sudah aku lihat semua. aku semakin sadar waktu terus berlalu. Sekarang usia eomma sudah tiga puluh delapan tahun dan usia appa sudah empat puluh dua tahun. Aku takut, jujur sangat takut kalau mengingat mungkin kebersamaan ku akan segera berakhir dengan mereka. Tapi apa yang bisa aku perbuat, Tuhan sudah memberikan batas umur yang sudah ditetapkan kepada setiap umatnya. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya percaya pada kata-kata appa dan eomma, dan aku akan mengatakan sesering dan sebanyak mungkin dengan ketulusan dari dalam lubuk hati ku yang terdalam bahwa aku sangat meyayangi appa, eomma, dongsaeng ku Changmin, suamiku Yoochun oppa dan keluarga suamiku, appa dan eomma mertua ku, Kangin appa dan Eteuk eomma juga Yesung oppa.

"My family Saranghae... You are my Happines" :')

Setelah mengatakan itu akupun mulai tertidur perlahan-lahan di sofa yang aku duduki, bibir ku membuat senyuman karena teringat besok aku dan yoochun oppa akan berlibur ke Seoul untuk bertemu dan mengunjungi keluarga kami. Aku benar-benar tak sabar. New York memang menyenangkan, tapi Satu Miliyar kali lebih menyenangkan saat kau berada di kelilingi oleh keluarga mu. ;")

#####

26 Desember XXXX

Junsu: 8 Tahun

Changmin: 1 Tahun

"Appa, Eomma. Meninggal itu apa?"

"Meninggal itu adalah saat di mana jiwa terpisah dengan badan untuk selama-lamanya."

"Kenapa jiwa bisa terpisah dengan badan appa?"

"Karena badan itu sudah tidak bisa dipakai lagi Suie sayang. Sama seperti saat Suie tidak bisa menggunakan lagi baju yang Suie pakai ini karena rusak. Maka Suie akan menggantinya dengan yang baru yang bisa Suie gunakan dengan nyaman."

"Jadi, apakah orang yang meninggal itu juga akan menggantinya dengan badan baru appa?"

"Ne, appa rasa seperti itu."

"Apa semua orang akan meninggal? Apa appa, eomma, Suie dan Minnie juga?"

"Ne, itu sudah pasti baby."

"Andwe! T_T HUAAAA! Suie gak mau! Gak MAU APPA DAN EOMMA PERGI ANDWE! T_T"

"Suie ssssstttttt! Jangan menangis chagiya."

"Eomma, andwe! Andwe! T_T"

"Suie ah dengarkan eomma!"

"Hiks! T_T Ne..."

"Suie, walaupun suatu hari nanti appa, eomma, Suie dan Minnie terpisah karena satu kata 'meninggal' Suie harus ingat dan percaya! Tuhan telah mengikat benang merah di jari kelingking eomma, appa, Suie dan Minnie. Jadi walaupun kita terpisah nanti percaya dan yakinlah, suatu hari nanti benang yang terikat di jari kelingking kita masing-masing akan menarik kita untuk kembali bertemu. Jadi apa Suie mengerti?"

"Jadi maksud eomma suatu hari nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Ne arraso, Suie mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh eomma tadi?"

"Ne! Appa! Eomma! Suie mengerti... :')"

~END~

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa min Gi come kembaliiiiii

kali ini dengan ff one shoot gak kuat soalnya nanggung beban utang ff 2 cerita. XD Eu Kyang Kyang

Min Gi pura-pua gak lirik PKKMB and IBMFF

;p

Huaaaa FF ini sumpah menhantui Min Gi 2x24 jam. maka dari itu Min Gi langsung wujudkan dalam bentuk XD Eu Kyang Kyang.

Dan Min Gi lagi bergalau ria karena oppadeul! Gak tau harus pasang wajah gimana.

1. Congrats buat JYJ OPPADEUL yang SUDAH BEBAS MELAKUKAN PROMOSI DI TANAH AIR SENDIRI tanpa harus mengalami pencekalan karena mantan agency. ;")

2. HUAAAAA! T_T Kenapa semalam sebelum berita nmr 1 dirilis resmi sama acc JYJ, Yunho oppa dan Changmin oppa keluar dari gedung SMent ekspresinya marah kesel dan kecewa. bahkan ada fotonya Changmin oppa buka pintu mobil mukanya kesel bgt. ngalahin face HoMin kalo lagi sewot di Bandara katanya. dan ada Cassie Korea yang bilang katanya Changmin Oppa tutup pintu mobilnya di banting. T_T HoMin oppa ada apa dengan kalian?

"Semoga Tuhan selalu memberi jalan yang terbaik kedepannya untuk Oppadeul not for JYJ and not for HoMin! But for DB5K/TVXQ/TOHOSHINKI"

I Love You Oppadeul (YunJaeYooSuMin) o:')


End file.
